


Needs

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Kink Meme, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy!Kink. Submissive roleplay. Tiny bit of dressup. Porny porn porn.  
> Originally Posted anonymously for this: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/2654.html?thread=2233950 kinkmeme fill: "Pike/No. One, she's got a daddy kink and he likes to indulge her." Cleaned up and tweaked since.

She's wearing the uniform dress and they both know what that means.

It's been a rough week and they're stuck in his office cleaning up the paperwork and smoothing over things with command all day. Have been stuck there for the past two days. Will continue to be stuck there until it's finished. But the end is in sight and as he eyes the hem of her dress he suspects that she's calculated the hours out perfectly so there will be time.

And that's why she's wearing the dress.

Number One favors the trouser option. Always has, always will. They're far more practical and now that they're getting older she doesn't particularly want to 'run around with her legs on display like a cadet' as she once put it. No matter how Chris insists that they're as lovely as when they first met. Not that One actually ran around in the skirt even as a cadet. She didn't need a short skirt to draw attention, she did it just fine with red lips and glossy nails and her blue, _blue_ eyes. Wearing the dress means she wants to let go. Needs to give up control.

It's 2143 and the last piece of paperwork is officially sent and they both let out a breath and settle into their respective chairs. Muscles going slack as they let go of the tension. One tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Just breathing slowly and trying to relax. Her mind still racing and going over every detail trying to be sure they hadn't missed something. Had they forgotten anything? Names and dates flew through her head checking through the past few hours one last time.

"Come here." Chris's voice rouses her and the thoughts start slipping out of her head. The smallest of shivers runs down her spine at his tone and she's ever so thankful. She'd been hoping he'd start right away. One pushes herself out of the chair and walks around the desk to him.

She kneels at his side and waits. Hands folded in front and head bowed just a little. Once on the ground her heart beat picks up as she anticipates what's coming. He activates the door lock and puts away the last of the papers and his Padd before he acknowledges her. She doesn't look up but she catalogues each sound and can picture his movements, his routine. Everything in its place. He's taking his sweet time about it too; just to torture her.

"Have you been a good girl today?" Pike's voice is low and controlled. He looks down to her and reaches to cup her face and turn her so they can look properly at each other. His thumb strokes the apple of her cheek slowly. Number One leans into the warmth of his touch, letting her eyes close a moment to enjoy the touch.

"Yes Daddy," she says softly and the moment it escapes her lips she feels better. Letting out a secret, just sinking into the role and putting away all the reasons to be strong. She doesn't need them now, doesn't want them.

"Are you sure?" Pike smiles a bit and his thumb brushes across her bottom lip for a brief second. He's checking what she wants. Has she been good or bad, it this about comfort or pushing limits?

"Yes Dad, I'm sure."

Comfort.

Her eyes are bright and his are dark and they both are feeling just a little electric with anticipation. She needs this and he wants so badly to give it to her.

"Come and sit on Daddy's lap," he says shifting his legs open a little wider as she climbs into his lap and curls into him. Leaning against him as arms wrap around her and cradle her to him is blissful, like coming home. Pike draws her firmly to his chest with one arm and the other trails fingers softly over the bare skin of her legs. Number One inhales deeply as she nestles into him. Burying her face into the crook of his neck and just breathing in _Chris_. Fleet soap and musk and somehow he'll always smell like a wild country child even though he hasn't stepped foot on the ranch in years. Wind in the fall; that's what he smells like.

"That's my good girl," Pike runs a hand through her hair and strokes up and down her back. He holds her in silence for a few minutes just lazily running his hands across her body as she relaxes into him. He presses a few soft kisses into her hair and pulls her closer as she goes boneless.

She's unguarded like this. Dropping the layers of steel she wears each day until she's the woman underneath without pretenses and Chris can't help but be drawn to her. Finding her so alluring and forbidden this way, no one else was allowed to see this side of her. That she trusted him with it was more than he could have ever dared ask of her. In his more poetic moments he compares her to some sort of pagan goddess. Gentle yet able to burn you, in control of the world even when she gives it up. He keeps these musings mostly to himself.

"I have a present for my little girl," he whispers when he knew she had relaxed fully.

"For me Daddy?" Number One pulls away just enough to look in his eyes, her hands twisted in the front of his uniform and holding tight.

"Yes, for you honey. Would you like it?" his smile is indulgent and excited and he's clearly been waiting to give her whatever it is.

"Yes please, Daddy."

"It's in Daddy's drawer, go have a peek," she perks up and exits the safety of his lap to see. She isn't sure what Chris has planned, or how long it has been waiting. It'd been awhile since their last round. Her skin tingled as she knelt and opened the bottom most drawer of his desk.

A modest sized present sat in the drawer. Wrapped in gold paper and adorned with ribbon and a tag that said 'For daddy's number one girl'. A little jolt of pleasure springs up as she reads it. She smiles briefly at the twist of words. Number One picks up the gift and turns back towards her daddy.

"May I open it?" she toys a little with the ribbon as she asks.

"Yes you may," Pike smiles a little wider as she settles on the floor and holds the package in her lap. Greedy fingers tear the paper and toss the ribbon aside. She lifts the lid and inside is a pair of shiny black Mary Jane's and white socks. White knee socks in fact. With a small line of lace adorning the tops.

"Thank you daddy, they're very pretty."

"Do you need help putting them on?" he prompts.

"Yes please."

"Sit on daddy's desk and give me your feet."

Number One stands and arranges herself on the desk and lays her feet in his lap. Pike carefully takes off her boots and black regulation socks and sets them aside. He kisses her bare shins gently before taking the knee socks and putting them on her. Each movement careful and gentle and he kisses his way up each leg as he rolls the socks higher. Brief chaste kisses that make her itch for more. She shifts her hips a little but it only increases her desire. Once the socks are in place he takes the shoes and eases her feet into them and closes the buckles. She feels a little like Cinderella. A slightly kinky Cinderella perhaps, but still. She admires them and flexes her feet to see their angles as Pike leans back in his chair again.

"Stand up and let me see how pretty you look."

Number One hops off the desk and stands before him. There isn't much space between the desk and his chair so she steps to the side and spins around to show her new shoes. Looking down at them she feels so young. They're perfect little Mary Jane's with a buckle and only that quarter inch of heel like a real child's. She wonders for a moment where Chris managed to find them, he was far too good at surprising her.

"You're very pretty with your new shoes and socks."

"Thank you Daddy. I love them. They're perfect."

"You're welcome. Only the best for my little girl."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too honey," He beckons her and she crawled into his lap again, this time straddling him so they could face each other. "Give daddy a kiss to show you love him."

She gladly complied. Though he took control of the kiss almost immediately. He kept it slow but deep; sensuous. Tongue probing and surveying every millimeter of her mouth until she was melting into his arms. She's breathing heavily when he ends it and pulls away. Hands move to cup her face and stroke over her skin and it takes only a few moments before he eagerly pulls her in again.

This time he breaks the kiss to trail his mouth across her jaw and slowly down her neck with little nips and bites that make her gasp. Which Chris soothed dutifully with his tongue before moving and repeating the action again and again across her skin until she writhed in his lap. Her hands twist into his hair and she holds on and pushes herself against him. She needed more, wanted more, but his hands hold her waist firmly and prevent her from taking it. The sureness of his grip feels blissful and her skin hums with desire as he takes control of her body. Provoking her to pleasure with only sure fingers and lips.

"Daddy. Daddy please..." she twists a bit in his lap to get friction as she pleads. She's been ready since they started.

He lifts his head from the spot on her collarbone he was suckling, uniform pushed aside exposing pale skin. "Please what?" he asks, as if he doesn't already know all too well.

"Love me. Please love me Daddy, I'm all ready for you," she whispers into his ear, letting her lips brush against his skin for moment.

Pike pushes a lock of hair behind her ear gently and kisses her cheek firmly. "Anything for my little girl," he whispers back and she shivers at his tone. A little rougher, a little deeper and full of authority which all make her a little weak in the knees.

Before her mind can catch up he's shifting his hold and stands; lifting her as he does. There is a moment of confusion and weightlessness, but he holds her tight and moves her all too easily. Pike gently sets her on his desk and stands before her. Number One perched carefully and holding still as he begins to undress her slowly. First her undoes what is left of her hair. The bun she had used to keep it out of her eyes all day while hunched over paperwork, already half undone and falling around her face. Then quick fingers tease around her collar, tracing and dipping in before unzipping the dress, she shifts so he can pull it over her head. The undershirt quickly follows. Leaving her in underwear, knee socks and the shoes. She feels a blush grow as he looks her over slowly and surely. He clearly approves and when he moves to worship her newly revealed skin she forgets the slight embarrassment. His hands hold her wrists to the desk firmly as he moves from neck to navel teasing and abusing her pale skin. One whimpers, arching into the touch to encourage him.

"Please Daddy, stop teasing," her voice a little breathless.

"Don't you feel nice?" Pike asks quietly as he moves from one shoulder to the other, laying soft kisses as he moves.

"Yes Daddy, very nice, but I want more," she draws out the last word into a little whine. Pouting just a little.

"Patience my little one," he rises and captures her lips and an instant later he's _finally_ removing her bra and dropping it to the ground. Hands free she reaches for him and pulls him against her. Pike's still fully clothed and the uniform tunic drags deliciously across her bare skin. Rough fingers worm in between to tease over nipples before cupping her fully and manipulating her flesh. He's relentless, barely letting her get little gasps of breath in between devouring her mouth. His hands are insistent and firm on her torso now, done with their gentle teasing. He pushes her to lay back on the desk and then climbs over her. Only then does Pike release her bruised lips and journey down again. A few marks are starting to form from the very first assault on her neck and he kisses each firmly making her twist and keen. His hands move ahead of his lips and toy with the edges of her underwear but he restrains himself for the moment.

As his lips met her breasts his hands move to peel off her underwear, shifting her hips to pull them down to her thighs as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. It's bliss and anticipation for a moment as his fingers crawl up her thighs again. But his hands slink back up without touching where she wants it. One's wet and ready and aching but he makes her wait and she lets out a noise of disapproval at the choice. He raises his head to give her a little glare.

"Please..." she says sweetly.

"Soon honey."

"Please _Daddy_. Don't you love me?" she asks pouting, trying to nudge him into action. She can feel his erection and knows he's just toying with her. Because Pike _loves_ toying with her.

"I love you very much. You're my number one girl," he responds dutifully.

"Show me Daddy. Please, show me you love me. Let me see you please," she tugs at his uniform front to emphasize her point. He smirks a little and rises off her. She doesn't enjoy the loss but as he moves off the desk he pulls off her underwear completely so she finds it hard to complain too much. He leaves the socks and Mary Jane's on her and begins to undress. Grey eyes locked on hers as he does. They keep her frozen in place and she just watches prone as the layers come off him and when he is finally uncovered for her it is its own bliss.

He steps forward but doesn't climb back over her yet. He spreads her legs a little more, her body laid out like an offering before him. She loves each shock that races through her at his touch and at his eyes, hungry and surveying over her body, claiming her. All she can do is stare and just wish he would start touching her again. His hands finally begin to dance over her thighs and at last reach where she so desperately wants them.

"Please.,."

"Shh," Pike soothes, one rough finger testing her slickness, brushing her clit, but only teasing. Number One arches a little and he slides one finger inside, not even fully and it isn't enough, not nearly enough and he's clearly enjoying her unfulfilled frustration.

"Daddy," she whines, drawing out the syllables in a full pout.

"I have to make sure you're ready little one," Pike's grin is a little devious as he brushes her clit again before removing his hand completely.

"I'm ready. I am. Please let me have you," she raises her arms and beckons him to her. Eyes dark with desire, cock erect and aching, he finally relents to her plea. Pike takes her reaching hands and intertwines their fingers and presses them to the desk as he climbs over her again and settles on her. He releases her hands and she arches as his fingers move to trail down her body and adjust her hips for him to enter.

And then she's gone, gasping as he slides inside her. Giving into the sensation and he devours her mouth again and hands manipulate her plaint body and One just arches and moans and whimpers and hold onto him greedily. Pulling him down to her to feel every inch of skin possible and drawing him deeper inside as she clenches around him.

"One, god, One, my girl, mine," Pike says broken and panting between kisses and bites as they move together urging each other closer. One wraps her legs around his back and nips at hot skin as her peak builds. The socks slips down her legs and her toes curl in the shiny new shoes.

"Chris!" Number One cries out as she comes hard and clings to him. Her voice and her body drag him down over the edge with her. Deep hard thrusts going erratic until he's spent and collapses on her. They lay breathing heavily in a heap of sweaty limbs.

He starts to pull himself off her but she wraps her arms around his chest. "Stay. Not yet," she tugs him back down to her, relishing in the weight of him.

"Whatever you say, One," Pike replies and lets himself relax back on top of her. She holds him tight and sinks into the safety of his embrace. Later they would get dressed and face the world again, later they would be back to their duties, but for now she could hold on and pretend that everything was just him, just her, just _them_.


End file.
